Typically, a liquid crystal polymer (LCP) has been used as a material for a small camera module in mobile phones and the like. However, a liquid crystal polymer can generate dust during camera operation or module assembly due to orientation of the polymer. Recently, the number of pixels of a small camera mounted on a mobile phone has increased to provide high image quality. The increase in the number of pixels can result in increased amounts of dust generated during camera operation or module assembly, which can deteriorate image quality. Thus, there is a need for a low-dust material that can be used in a small camera module.
Use of a thermoplastic material as a material capable of replacing a liquid crystal polymer has been studied. Among plastic materials, a polyamide resin represented by nylon is widely used as a material for various electric/electronic products due to the excellent mechanical properties thereof. In addition, in order to improve properties such as strength of a polyamide resin, a glass fiber-reinforced polyamide resin including glass fibers is widely used. However, there can be limitations in using a typical glass fiber-reinforced polyamide resin to fabricate a small module due to the low fluidity thereof. Also it can be difficult to reduce dust generation due to the glass fibers.
Therefore, there is a need for a low-dust high-fluidity material suitable for use in the manufacture of a small camera module.